Last Name
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Based of the song Last Name by Carrie Underwood. Kagome goes with Sango to a bar.Kouga broke up with her and its time she has fun. Sesshoumaru see's her and they do the unthinkable. Kagome wakes up and realises she dosen't even know his last name.


**Last Name**

How in the hell I got dragged into this situation is far beyond me. I shake my head and stare out the window of my best friend Sango's car.

Sango decided that tonight she wanted to go check out this new club in town called 'Sarashay '. Today I worked longer than usual at my grandma Kaede's little antique shop. All I wanted to do was go home and relax, but Sango had other ideas.

"Come on Kags, cheer up." Sango says, keeping her eyes on the busy streets of downtown New York.

"Sango, I am only doing this because you dragged me into it." I say.

"Kags, you need to get out of our apartment. All you do is go to work and come home. You never go out."

"I do go out, Sango."

"Where? To the mall"? That is not going out."

"But, Sango."

"No buts. You are dressed to party and that's what you are going to do."

"Fine."

I cross my arms over my chest. I look down at my attire. Sango picked out a sexy black dress that comes up a good ways above my knees. It is strapless and goes right across my chest.

I have on black 5 inch heels and some light make up. I never was one for a whole lot of makeup since all my friends tell me I have natural beauty. My hair is up in a bun with a few chopsticks sticking out of it.

Sango has on a red spaghetti dress that settles just above her knees. She looks really beautiful to me and I know her boyfriend Miroku thinks the same.

"Did you tell Miroku where we are going?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's going to meet us there." She says.

She slows to a stop at the red light and looks over at me with a smirk on her face.

"You are going to find yourself a man tonight, Kagome."

"No Sango."

"Kagome, I am tired of seeing you sulking around after Kouga broke up with you."

"I am not sulking around."

"You get into pyjamas, grab ice cream and sit on the couch watching old romance movies. That's sulking."

"Fine you win, but don't expect me to find a guy I like."

"Okay."

She turns the car onto a side street where I can see very bright lights. People are lining the street waiting to get into the club. Sango pulls her car up to a gate and rolls down her window at a very good looking guard.

"Hi mama, please show me your parking ticket?" He says in a deep voice.

Sango pulls a ticket out of her purse and hands it to him. "Here you go sir." She says in a polite voice.

"Go right on in miss."

"Thanks."

She rolls her window up as the gate opens and she pulls her car in. I can't believe the guy didn't ask for our license to make sure we are 21, but maybe he isn't supposed to.

"Sango, why didn't he ask for our license?" I ask.

"Well I pulled some strings to make sure they didn't ask."

"What do you mean? We are over 21."

"What if I told you, Miroku is working as a bar tender here?"

"Then I would say, OH MY GOD."

"Yeah, that's what I said when he told me."

Sango finds an empty parking spot and pulls her 2010 Mercedes Benze C-class into the spot. We grab our clutches and climb out of the car. We strut across the parking lot to the front door, where the bouncer lets us in.

The club is bright and there are a ton of people out on the dance floor and at the bar. I look around trying to spot Miroku at the bar but end up getting bumped into by a very drunk man.

"Hey baby, you wanna dance?" He asks while eyeing my cleavage.

"No thank you." I say.

I grab Sango by the arm. We make our way through the crowd trying to get away from the man. I look around; there are so many couples out on the dance floor having a great time and a pang of sadness hits my heart.

_'Kouga. NO! I will not think about him. I need to get on with my life.'_

Sango leads me over towards the bar, we take two free stools. The bartender looks up from below, it's Miroku.

"Why hello ladies, what may I get for you?" He asks in a husky tone.

"Hey Miroku." I say.

"Hi Kagome." He says.

Sango leans over the bar, she kisses Miroku and I make a gagging noise making them both smirk at me.

"Miroku, make us both apple martinis." Sango says.

"Right away."

Miroku sets out to make our drinks. I am determined to drink away my sadness of Kouga and forget all about him. Both him and that little whore he's with, Ayame.

I look around, I know Sango said I need a guy and I know I need one. I look around at all the guys on the dance floor and at the bar, most of them are good looking and some just are not.

Miroku sets down our drinks. I pick mine up and take a big drink out of the glass. Something catches my line a vision, a very tall and good looking sex god with silver hair. He seemed to be making his way over to the bar, straight towards us.

I look at him when he comes over, he orders a beer and Miroku hands it to him. Surprisingly he looks down at me with a very sexy smile on his face and I smile back.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks me in a very husky voice.

"I would love to." I say without a second thought.

I keep my drink in one hand and take his very big and strong hand with my other. He leads me out into the middle of the dance floor. The song the DJ is playing is a fast song that is my favourite, its Honky Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins.

Sesshoumaru swings me around so that my back is against his chest. I start dancing as his hand settles at my waist, I start dancing against his body, grinding into him.

I take a sip of my drink and I can feel my wilder side coming out, that hasn't come out since before I met Kouga. I feel his powerful hand holding me against his body, making me stay right where I am.

I feel his lips come down onto my neck. I am shocked, but lean my head to the side. I moan as I feel his growing erection grinding into me.

"What's your name beautiful?" He asks me.

"Kagome." I say.

"Sesshoumaru." He says into my ear.

"Why did you ask me to dance?"

"I don't like to see a beautiful woman like yourself sit there all alone."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

The song stops but instead of staying on the dance floor for the next song like every other couple he leads me by my hand through the crowd, but not the way we came before.

He leads me over to a door and I willingly follow him in. Just my apple martini and I am almost drunk. It never did take much to make me drunk. He leads me up a couple flights of stairs and I wobbly follow him through a door at the top of the stairs.

I gasp, we're standing in a huge apartment that I didn't even know existed, above the club and you can't even hear the loud deafening music from it.

He turns me around, takes my glass and sets it down on a stand with his beer bottle. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my body against his, I feel his erection pocking me through his jeans and a slight blush creeps over my face.

I am by far no virgin at this, but it's been months since I've had a good lay and I need one. Even if it's with Sesshoumaru, who I have known for less than15 minutes.

He leans down and captures my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He nips at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him have access as his tongue and mine fight for dominance.

*** Lemon ***

He picks me up into his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist for support. He places my back against a wall and kisses me with more hunger.

His one hand leaves my waist and travels down to the hem of my dress. His hand travels up my thigh to my clothed slit.

I moan into his mouth as his hand touches me. I am lucky I chose to wear red lingerie instead of regular panties. His lips leave mine and make a trail down to my neck.

I run my hands up into his silver hair that I am in love with. His kisses become more urgent and I can feel myself getting wet as he makes me more aroused.

"Oh... Sesshoumaru..." I moan out.

"Mmmmm." He growls into my neck.

His hand moves from my slit back up to my back. He holds me to him as he steps away from me. His lips come back up and capture mine in a searing kiss.

He walks blindly across the apartment then through a door. He pulls back just long enough for me to take a breath of air before capturing my lips again.

I feel myself being laid down on something soft. I unwrap my legs from around his waist, much to both of our disappointment. I use my feet and kick my heels off.

He pulls away from the kiss and looks down at me, his hand finds the zipper to my dress which he pulls down. He pulls the dress off of my body and throws it onto the floor.

There I lay in my red lacy bra and panties. I sit up and grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it over his head and throw it on the ground. My hands travel down his well toned chest to the top of his jeans.

Without a second thought I undo them and he steps out of them. He stands there in front of me with nothing but boxers on. My eyes travel down to his erection in his boxers.

I slide my hands onto his boxers and slide them off of his body and onto the floor. He gasps until I place my hand around his length and start running it back and forth.

He groans as I continue but before I can comprehend what is happening, I'm laying on my back with him on top of me. He unclips my bra and throws it onto the floor, he slides my panties off and throws them somewhere.

He takes one of my breasts into his mouth. I moan and arch my body towards his. His erection pokes me.

" Ahhh..." I pant out.

He leaves my breast and does equal attention to my other breast before coming up to my ear.

"Tell me what you want, Kagome?" He asks in a seducing voice.

"I ... w..want you.." I say in a low voice.

He captures my lips in a soft kiss. My hands find their way to his shoulders. He slides into me and stays still letting me adjust to his size.

When I move my hips he pulls out and slams into me. I moan out his name, I meet his pace.

"... Harder."

He complies and starts going faster. My mind is hazy with lust and want for this man that I think I'm already falling for.

After a few more times my walls clamp around his erection and I scream his name out as I ride out my orgasm. It takes a few more times before Sesshoumaru comes as well.

*** End of Lemon ***

He collapses on top of me; he pulls out of me and rolls onto his back. He then pulls me on top of him and pulls the covers over us. I lay my head down on his chest and close my eyes.

We both lay there, more than ready for sleep. Not caring that we just had a fling. Something enters my mind right before sleep.

_'I just had sex with this guy and I don't even know his Last Name.'_

**Hi everyone, Okay first off I want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! to my best friend LadyKagome of the north01, today's her birthday and this is her present. Okay the title is followed by the song Last Name by Carrie Underwood. The song gave me this idea for the one shot. Thanks to my beta Petite Pixie524 its fully edited. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
